<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Protect You Until My Final Breath by Mario9501</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887839">To Protect You Until My Final Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mario9501/pseuds/Mario9501'>Mario9501</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon!Dream, Dream is a demon like Bad, Evil!George, George is an insane person, M/M, Mask is locking away powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mario9501/pseuds/Mario9501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll miss you my green Muffin head.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Protect You Until My Final Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream had his axe in hand clutching his arm holding said axe standing in front of Bad who was slowly dying from blood loss. Dream looked at who he thought was his friend was an evil person who lured his guard down and tried to kill Dream and Bad when they had their backs turned he struck Bad in the back with a diamond sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream noticed his friend on the ground and turned around and swung his axe at the offending weapon parring it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GEORGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” yelled the man in green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taking you two out so I can rule supreme!” George said with venom dripping from his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t have a shield on hand and could only parry but his strength was waning as George was quicker and seemingly stronger than him. Dream noticed a red glow in George's eyes. Without warning George knocked Dream’s axe out of his hands and thrusted his sword at Dream’s abdomen and Dream dived out of the way only to get his arm sliced. Dream hissed in pain as the sword cut deep. He then realized his mask might save Bad. With very shaky hands he grabbed the mask and pulled. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hard.</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream screamed something inhumane as he was screaming, pulling it off shadows started to escape from behind the mask and white glows for his eyes took their place as he pulled it off. His skin took a darker tone to the point of looking black. Dream got near Bad and put the mask on Once that was done Dream looked at George and pointed a darkened finger and hissed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You will die here you pathetic whelp of a man.</b>
  <span>” Dream was shaking from what he just did. Adrenaline fueling his will to protect his other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smirked and took a stance ready for whatever Dream could throw at him. Dream also took a similar stance abet shakily as his life force was draining much too quickly. As he is also healing Bad, he is slowly dying without his mask and going insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But without his mask he is an unstoppable force. There is a reason he keeps it on or he risks losing his mind and dying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George takes the first strike and misses completely. Dream is nowhere to be seen but George could hear a voice that made his skin crawl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ôͫͪ͏͍̖͍̥Ĥ̴͙̥̫͓̫͇̩ ̼̼ͤ̾͊͌͜Ĝ̴̼͕̻̘̼͚ͧĘ͓̣̅ͯ̾̽Oͣ̓҉̱̲̫̬̰̥͎̲R͕̥̪̙̗̼̞̿̕Ǵ̰̼͓̟͆ͬ̕E̺͔̳͔͓̫̣̖͋̍ͬ́͟!̵̖̞ͥ” A hellish voice called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George turned around and saw a twitching Dream with an axe in his hand ready to strike. When Dream heard a gasp from nearby, he immediately went to the source nudging it. The other demon groaned and noticed a mask was on his face. He was confused and his back was hurting like a bitch. He noticed a familiar hoodie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream is that you?” Bad asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream wrapped his arms around him and gave a hum and said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><b>Yes it is me Bad. You need to run. Now.</b><span>”</span> <span>Dream said as he heard a familiar hiss of TNT.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream closed his eyes and threw himself onto Bad protecting him from the explosion. Dream’s breathing was ragged and slowing down. Dream looked up at the other demon and gave him one last hug as he slid down to the grown and his breathing stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad noticed George behind a rock and felt immense anger. He grabbed Dream’s axe and with a new found sense of strength and will he looked at George with immense hatred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up and rushed the man as did George to him sword and axe clashing sending sparks every which way. George was laughing and taunting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw is your friend dead? Well that’s just to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” as he swung his sword at Bad’s head who narrowly dodged it. And swung his axe at George’s leg which he hit sending the Human to the ground with a grunt. Bad was on top of him seething with anger and fury. His eyes turned to a deep red he said in a low voice. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Your rain of terror is over.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” and with one swing with his axe right into the chest and George was dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the human stopped moving Bad pulled out the axe and found the holster for it. He looked over at Dream and started to tear up, they were about to marry but it was all for naught as his lover was gone. He weakly walked over and picked up his Muffin. And whispered “I’ll miss you my green Muffin head.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>